Talk:"Bert and Ernie" vs. "Ernie and Bert"
alphabetical If this debate gos on for a long time, i think we should stick with Bert and Ernie, because its alphabetical... -- Joe (talk) 22:14, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :It's not a debate. The point of the page is merely to list which order is used where, not to try to come up with some definitive answer. The discussion below was simply because Ken thought the website had Ernie and Bert in more instances. I'll fix the page text to more clearly reflect that. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:06, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Names of Sketches I think it's inaccurate to put that the workshop just uses "Bert and Ernie" in the names of sketches on their site. They use "Ernie and Bert" on some sketches, too. I think it's kind of random as to which way they write it. -- Ken (talk) 02:52, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Well, doing a quick search through Sesamestreet.org (plus searching through our extensive listings of classic clips and current clips here on the wiki) - the term "Bert and Ernie" (or "Bert & Ernie") is used in the title of 20 clips (and is used in 16 clip descriptions). :Now the phrase "Ernie and Bert" (or "Ernie & Bert") appears only once, and that's in the title of "Ernie And Bert’s Ice Cream Soda", which isn't talking about an ice cream soda that belongs to Ernie and Bert (referring to the pair as a unit) but rather it's about Ernie with a soda that belongs to Bert (so it's Really "Ernie" and "Bert's Ice Cream Soda"). :I can't find any other use of the phrase "Ernie and Bert" on the site, and I can't find any clips placing Ernie first in the billing of the pair in their title or the description. :Plus their playlists use "Bert and Ernie" (including their "Bert and Ernie" character queues and Bert And Ernie's Chores) and the games sections use "Bert and Ernie" too -- "Ernie and Bert" doesn't appear in any titles or descriptions in those sections. :Even the old Web Video Player used "Bert and Ernie" rather than "Ernie and Bert" -- 12 titles used "Bert and Ernie", 0 titles included "Ernie and Bert" (9 descriptions used "Bert and Ernie", 0 used "Ernie and Bert"). :Now feel free to prove me wrong here - point out some titles that use "Ernie and Bert" and we can say that there is some inconsistency in their billing of the comedy duo and take it off the list here. But in my looking around, the site seems to prefer putting Bert's name first when referring to the pair. -- Brad D. (talk) 07:34, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::No, I believe you. B&E has always sounded wrong to me, but I know to make things easier we should go by what SW calls the sketches. I'm just glad they show pre-1990 stuff. -- Ken (talk) 08:07, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::This might not matter here, but I was searching through the "first season show content" files at Talk: University of Maryland, and just about every sketch with the two was listed as "E&B". There are quite a few that aren't listed that way, but I didn't see any written as "B&E" (if "E&B" isn't listed in a sketchd escription, then it usually either lists just one of the two or refers to it as a "Muppet" bit). --Minor muppetz 02:56, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, since that was official Workshop stuff, you could put it on the page. But then again, the website is also official Workshop stuff, and they have B&E. I think this just proves that there will never be an "official" name for them. -- Ken (talk) 03:13, 22 February 2009 (UTC) How Did Zoe Introduce Them? In season 30, there was a series of bumpers/ blackouts with Zoe, one of which featured her introducing them. How did she introduce them? I remember that she either chanted "I want Bert and Ernie" or "I want Ernie and Bert!" I can't remember which one it was. --Minor muppetz 19:21, 21 September 2006 (UTC)